El legado de la ira
by kamica nm
Summary: Comprometida a causa de una estupida apuesta hecha por su padre en el torneo de Vaizel . Violet princesa de Liones decide negociar su libertad con el rey Arthur ofreciendole el santo grial . La joven princesa partira en busqueda del mitico objeto sin importar que este se encuentre en la entrada del infierno . ( mal summary )


_Esta es una historia ancestral , ocurrio cuando los mundos espiritual y humano no se habian separado , hace tres mil años los cuatro clanes , humano , gigantes , hadas y diosas se unieron para combatir al clan demonio , el resultado de esta batalla fue la extinciòn del clan de las diosas y el disminuir el numero de los miembros de los otros clanes. Fue asi que el clan humano se convirtio en el mas poderoso . Se formaron los caballeros sacros dotados de una gran fuerza y poder espiritual pero entre ellos hubo una orden que destaco por encima de todos los siete pecados capitales , protectores del reino de Liones ._

_ si claro como si esas cosas pasaran _ dije mientras cerraba uno de los libro de la biblioteca , todos decian lo mismo y ninguno me daba nombres _ si eran tan geniales porque se murieron

_ señorita Violet por fin la encuentro _ mi nana entro corriendo apresurada _ su padre la esta buscando

_ ya voy nana y recuerda no grites es una biblioteca _ bromee mientras salia del lugar .

Me presento mi nombre es Violet y soy la princesa de Liones , hija de sus majestades Meliodas y Elizabeth , como hija mayor soy la legitima heredera al trono , ademas de aprendiz de caballero sacro y pirata la mayor parte del tiempo . Navegar es uno de mis hobbies favoritos , amo conocer lugares de nuevo , ir en busca de tesoros y porque no robar otros . Es un estilo de vida que yo elegi ademas hasta ahora nadie me ha descubierto. Que te digo mi apariencia engaña a cualquiera .

Fisicamente me parezco a mi padre aunque por alguna razon me hubiera gustado tener el color de cabello de mi madre , el rubio es muy comùn.

_ me buscabas papa _ entre en el gran salòn y vi a mi padre hablar con el tio Gil _ hola tio

_ ¿ como estas Violet ? _ mi tio Gil era un hombre muy alto capitan de los caballeros sacros era muy poderoso _ me informan que cada dìa progresas mas

_ asi es , muy pronto me convertire en caballero sacro oficialmente _ mi padre sonrio y luego me miro

_ luces muy emocionada _ mi padre era un hombre maravilloso de una simpatica sonrisa _ te llame para decirte que en unos dias comineza el festival de vaizel

Mis ojos brillaron el torneo de vaizel reunia a los hombres mas fuertes de toda britania y solo las diosas saben cuanto me gustaria participar

_ asi que pense que tal vez _ mierda no podia ser verdad mi padre me estaba ofreciendo participar _ te gustaria venir con nosotros

Explote de emociòn y lo abarze , usualmente solia aprovechar cada vez que mis padres viajaban para emprender mi propria aventura pero esta era un oportunidad que no podia desperdiciar .

_ claro que ire _ estaba tan ilucionada con todo esto _ podre participar en el torneo y me enfrentare a gente muy fuerte y ...

_ participar _ mi padre puso esa cara de tonto que me hacia aveces _ iremos solo a observar no te dejare participar

Tal vez lo que mas odiaba de mi padre , era su tono neutro con el que daba ese tipo de noticias

_ pero ..._ proteste _ yo de verdad quiero participar

_ ya dije no _ respondio el tan calmado como siempre _ pequeño Gil acompañame hay algo que quiero conversar contigo

Mi tio Gil me miro con lastima y antes de voltearse me dio una sonrisa complice , ojala y el lograra convencer a mi padre.

Me marche de la sala y sali en busqueda de mi madre talvez y lograra que intercediera por mi

_ ¿ participar ? _ mi madre lucia atonita con mi peticiòn

_ por favor mamà convence a papa _ le rogue juntando mis manos

_ lo siento Violet pero tu padre no cedera en eso , sabes que no le gusta ese tipo de cosas _ mi madre era la persona mas dulce del mundo pero no me molestaria que le llevara la contra a mi padre de vez en cuando

Sali de la habitaciòn de mi madre , tampoco consegui nada . Senti mucho enojo asi que para calmarme decidi ir al campo de entrenamiento a luchar un poco .

_ hey prima _ mire a lo lejos era mi primo Gunter , hijo de mi tio Gil y mi tia Margaret _ es bueno verte

_ han pasado solo unas semanas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos _ respondi _ acaso me extrañas mucho

_ claro que no _ dijo fingiendo orgullo _ eres muy molesta

_ ¿ donde esta Will ? _ pregunte

_ la tia Veronica dijo que estaba castigado por eso no vino conmigo _ Gunter y Will eran mis dos primos favoritos _ ¿ iras al torneo de Vaizel ?

_ quiero pero no podre participar _ dije desanimada _ mi padre no me lo permite

_ es una lastima pero si te hace sentir mejor participare por los dos _ me dijo Gunter _ el torneo es una buena oportunidad para demostrarle a mi padre de que estoy hecho

_ si ya lo creo

_ Will tambien participara quiero enfrentarme a el _ Gunter parecia muy animado con todo esto y yo solo maldecia mi mala suerte .

Dos días pasaron y nosotros partimos de la capital hacia vaizel . Me conformaria con solo mirar . Era natural que los reyes dieran inicio a la celebraciòn , entre la multitud vi mucho rostros familiares de caballeros sagrados entre ellos , las de mis maestras Jericho y Guila . El trofeo era como siempre una gran suma de dinero , aunque muchos iban ahí solo para demostrar su fuerza y no por la recompensa . Mi padre dio inicio al torneo y las inscripciones comenzaron , muchos se precipitaban queria ser los primeros . En ese instante la multitud se congelo pude sentir un aura imponente abrirse paso entre la gente . La imponente figura de un hombre envuelto en una armadura tan dorada que brillaba como el sol me dejo muda.

_ no puede ser es el rey de Camelot _ dijo mi primo Gunter _ Arturo de pedragon

_ claro que no , el rey de camelot deberia ser una anciano _ dije incredula

_ escuche a mi padre decir que sufrio un accidente y lo hizo renacer _ mi primo Will lucia impactado

_ ya claro _ dije

_ esa que esta ahi a su lado es merlin

La poderosa maga Merlin , estaba cubierta por una tunica negra ,habia escuchado historias sobre ella , nunca habia visto su rostro ¿ acaso participaria en el torneo ?

_ Arthur _ mi padre lo saludo con mucha familiaridad _ que bueno verte ¿ como estas Merlin ?

_ los he tenido mejores Capitan _ respondio ella y me parecio extraño que lo llamara capitan , en todo caso ¿ capitan de que exactamente ?

_ señorita Merlin , rey Arthur tambien vieneron a observar el torneo _ mi madre lucia muy feliz podria ser que fueran viejos amigos

_ de hecho esta vez participare _ su voz era algo infantil maldición si era menor que yo entonces me enojaria con mi padre por no dejarme participar

_wao eso si es sorpresa _ mi padre tomo una de las cervezas que ofrecian _ ten bebe algo conmigo para recordad viejos tiempos

Yo observaba el espectaculo junto a mis dos primos y pense retirarme pero la mirada de mi padre se poso en mi , entonces entendi que tenia que acercarme

_ Merlin , Arthur ella es violet , seguro la recuerdas _ no se porque pero de mi boca no salieron palabras solo hice un gesto estupido de hola con mi mano

_ aun era muy pequeña la ultima vez que la vi

_ mucho gusto princesa yo soy Arthur de pedragon rey de camelot _ se presento demasiado formal para mi gusto

_ si ya lo se , yo soy Violet solo Violet _ mire a todos lados _ ya me puedo ir

Mi madre me reprocho con la mirada y yo me di vuelta

_ parece que alguien no esta de humor _ mi padre se acerco a Arthur y lo codeo _ creeme es mas linda cuando esta dormida

_ papá _ chille , rayos ese hombre amaba dejarme en verguenza

El torneo empezo , el reglamento fue anunciado estaba prohibido el uso de armas o cualquier armadura . Mis padres y yo observabamos de lejos . Mis tios estaban tambien allí mi madre parecia feliz de ver a sus hermanas . Mi vista se drigio al rey Arthur , se estaba quitando la armadura , rayos su fisico era increiblemente , claro esteticamente hablando , sus pectorales marcados dignos de un guerrero .

 _Maldicion Violet no pienses en cosas sucias me recrimine ._

La primera ronda del torneo empezo , y varios fueron eliminados . Mi padre se embriago en todo momento junto a mis tios a pesar de que mi madre intentaba tenerlo bajo control . La segunda ronda de peleas individuales fue interesante , mis primo se enfrentaron y ambos terminaron fuera de la linea . La pelea que mas me gusto fue la de mi maestra Guila contra mi maestra Jericho , esta ultima gano ya que la magia de hielo supero el fuego de Guila . Entonces fue el turno de Arthur quien se enfrento con nada mas y nada menos que con el caballero sagrado Howzer , era imprecionante , Arthur peleaba muy bien y dejo fuera de combate a Howzer la emocion hizo que me levantara y le aplaudiera , nunca habia visto a nadie pelear asi . Las rondas pasaron y en las finales solo quedaron hombres me senti triste ya que esperaba ver a alguna mujer en la final .

 _" si estuviera alli apuesto a que ganaria " pense_

La ultima ronda se debatia entre el rey Arthur , el caballero sacro Malfus , el jefe de la orden del sol y un misterioso hombre llamado Rayto o algo asi . Fue entonces cuando mi padre se levanto entre ebrio y medio muerto para dar un anuncio .

_ hay que hacer esto mas interesante _ maldicion se le notaba lo borracho , mi madre trato de detenerlo _ ya que todos aqui son hombres yo quiero apostar algo

_ Meliodas no es el momento _ mia madre queria que mi padre se sentara a la fuerza

_ grandes caballeros se enfrentaron el dia de hoy asi que yo el rey quiero subir las apuestas _ mi padre me miro y supe que planeaba algo _ el que gane el torneo se casara con mi hija

_ ¡ QUE! _ me levante de mi sitio y grite tan fuerte que creo que se escucho hasta en el bosque del rey hada _ ni de coña , papá retractate

Era muy tarde mi padre estaba dormido . Los gritos se escucharon por todos lados y los cuatro guerreros me miraron , yo sali huyendo del lugar .

_ ahora si mi tio se paso _ dijo Gunter , estabamos dentro una de las tiendas esperando el inicio de las ultimas rondas _ ¿que haras ?

_ pues no lo se , apuesto a que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto _ estaba desesparada

_ tal vez cuando mi tio despierte aclare todo esto _ intento animarme Will

_ aunque lo quisera no podra _ el caballero sagrado Malfus entro en la tiendo _ las apuestas en el torneo son muy serias quiera o no cuando su majestad recupere el conocimiento tendra que aceptar

_ caballero sagrado Malfus porfavor ayudeme _ le estaba rogando a uno de los caballeros sacros mas poderosos que me ayudara _ ¿como salgo de esto ?

Malfus me sonrio y susurro algo al oido , entendi inmediatamente a lo que se referia

La ultima ronda dio inicio los ultimos 4 competidores se presentaron en el campo de batalla , mi padre parecia haber recobrado al conciencia pero aun asi no estaba dispuesto a retractrarse y mi madre bueno era la primera vez que la veia enojada . Antes de que todo iniciara yo me presente frente a ellos.

_ princesa por favor bajese _ me dijo el organizador

_ de ninguna manera _ dije y mire a mi padre quien tenia una sonrisa divertida , desgraciado reia de mi sufrimiento , ah pero yo haria que ese estupida sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro _ segun el edito emanado por el rey Hecbert en la fundación del troneo de Vaizel , todo miembro real tiene derecho a participar libremente para protejer su honor , asi que yo Violet princesa de Liones peleare para defender mi honor y mi mano ...


End file.
